Various kinds of electrophoretic techniques disclosed in the following Patent Literatures have conventionally been known for example. Techniques of using electrophoresis to analyze proteins and DNA are publicly known, including an imaging technique disclosed in Patent Literature 3. Patent Literature 4 discloses analytical reagents relevant to proteins and the like.